


let's sparkle

by thelovelymadone



Series: 13....or is it? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Halloween, M/M, Slow Burn, Spooky, so many au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelymadone/pseuds/thelovelymadone
Summary: Time was slowing, something that never happened to him. He touches his neck, still tender as he stares back at this--this--creature who bite him?! The figure is wiping his blood from his mouth. “You have no idea?” They whisper to him as they come closer to him. An ice cold hand touches his cheek and he winces before meeting this stranger’s eyes. He can’t look away because...because… “It’s you.” Alex whispers.





	1. feel the magic

…

_ Let me tell you a story, _

_ Of how history removed us, _

_ And replaced us with slander my darling, _

_ Despite our work ethic and the acts we committed, _

_ It wasn’t enough. _

…

1

…

Standing in front of the window, he watches with melancholy as life continues to flourish. It's disappointing to see life continue on without him. Though it has been hard to admit, it’s painful to say the least. It certainly doesn't help that his glory has been somewhat robbed from him. _Everything I have sacrifice, has all been robbed for naught? What was the point of this? I was ready to die._ He can’t help but think darkly to himself. The dark hole that had once swallowed him is forever out of his reach. _To me it is nothing more than a black dot to cause wreck upon the universe,_ he thinks. _I feel as though my time is nothing more than a complete waste._ He can’t help but broad a little. His life has changed so fast, and he has so many questions—

As if these _things_ can sense his thoughts, there is a sudden knock at the door. He bristles at the short quick knocks that seem to scream ‘Obey! Obey!’.

Before he realizes, he’s shut the curtains with fervor, wincing at the absence of the bright sun. Then, he slowly walks to the door, dreading what is to come. He takes a deep breath before finding it within himself to smile darling, the war will end. He opens the door to be greeted by an individual that could hide in light green wallpaper.

The peculiar stranger is an older man, if he had to guess that the visitor was at least late forties, based on a generous estimate. He’s got long black hair tied back and black eyes that pop against his light brown skin. There are moles and freckles in different spots on the man’s face and from what he can see from his caveat is tied. If he had to guess the man’s pretty but aged features, he would say the man is definitely from a climate of heat and perhaps from another world. The figure steps into the room, bowing his head at him. He’s wearing a bright, light green silk suit. Despite the mood, the figure beams back at him.

Before he could protest, the individual takes a seat, grabbing the chair that was once drenched in sunlight. This weirdo seems to enjoy taking some pleasure in catching him off guard. _Though it could be my nerves talking. It’s been a whole new experience. I sure hope this doesn’t become a common occurrence._ He thinks to himself. _It’s not fair in the slightest. And—_

“So, sir, how was your first month? I have to say, you are quite resilient.” This stranger interrupts his thoughts as though they are being heard by him. He can’t help but notice how happy the stranger is to have caught his attention. He's a little bit unnerved to be around, as he watches this creep wink at him. The figure takes it even further and holds out a hand, similar to how ladies expect to be greeted. _The man’s life mission must be to catch me off guard, entirely._ His thoughts ring as he walks over to kiss this weirdo's hand. The figure gestures the seat across from him; however, he stands above him, distrustfully. The figure sighs before brightly smiling, “I am Paki, your handler. I understand that this is quite an adjustment, however, I am here to answer any questions you have.” Paki, quite smugly, looks at him the same a king looks at his subjects. _This man is making a mockery of me and everything I stand for. It’s not my imagination in the slightest, now is it?_ Paki appears to be enjoying milking this exchange, however, he meets his eye to again gesture once more. This time, the humor is gone from his onyx eyes.

He feels petulance, like a child who caught breaking a glass as he sits across from Paki, who smiles continues to grow brighter while his eyes grow darker. Paki settles in further, clearing his throat before going in the kill. “Before your questions, you need a new name. A real name. Your current name is known throughout the world, for your cause is quite noble. It’s quite impressive, especially from someone of your background. Otherwise, you will not be able to move on my dear.” Paki looks at him, with mock sympathy that flicks for a moment. “My dear,” Paki turns to him, his tone pitiful. “I know you want to complete your work but you know, despite how noble it is—you have been chosen for a purpose that will pay twice fold. For forever.” Paki empathizes with a grin. There is a clear understanding in the air. It wasn’t clear at first but now, it’s; follow the rules and be rewarded or face your worst fears come true.

Paki leans forward, getting up in his face. For such a small man, he doesn’t seem to be afraid of a man who is twice his size. If anything, Paki looks more like he’s enjoying it as he did earlier. _The fear is back. If I try to hurt him then…._ He can’t help but swallow as Paki looks back at him, similar to how they looked at him. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to focus. _It’s…I don’t have a choice, do I? I could run, but then it would bring death too soon. I can’t go to anyone, for no one will believe. If I work for them…then I can accomplish it. With or without what I had once before. This is for the greater good._ He tells himself. _Give me liberty or give me death. If death shall not come, then liberty will._ Tucking a stray hair back behind his ear, he will not show fear in the face of this creature.

He slowly nods at Paki, who is looking at him like he’s a new toy to play. He can feel the blood and adrenaline pumping through his veins, over and out. He takes Paki’s hand and shakes it once, twice. There is now a queer smile to Paki’s face when he pulls away from this binding promise. 

Paki grins. “Excellent! Now,” he pauses with a flourish before grinning wildly,

“What would you like your new name to be, Mr. Laurens?”

...

_Death comes in all kinds of forms, _

_But the cruelest of her form, _

**Is me. **

...


	2. change forever

Nightmares and day dreams,

The differences are when they happen,

Not of what they are.

…

2

…

Paki hands him a letter and without another word, leaves the room. John feels exhausted by the days events but now is not the time. With haste, he opens the letter to be surprised to see:

_John Henry Laurens_

_And here I thought that they wanted me to get rid of my name._ He can’t help but brood a little. _What is the point of this? Is someone too lazy to explain all of this?_ He shakes his head before locking the door and sitting down in the opaque room.

_Welcome. We are honored that the process has been completed and remains a success. In most transformations, it is often requires that you need to have a connection. You, were bitten, and in turn had the most successful transformation we have seen. _

_We know you have many questions and concerns. You know that it has been a month since you ‘passed’ away. Most of your friends do not know that you have since passed. Thus, for this reason, we have to input certain criteria. But before that, let us that has you wondering about your new gift. Specifically, your new status as a ‘Vampire’. _

_Vampires, are without a doubt, not something that always meets the eye. We come in all shapes and sizes. Our colors are not just pale and dead, we are dark and alive. We are the victors, you see. By now, your transformation is completed and have begun the new journey as a vampire. You have been chosen because you were fit to handle this gift that we have given you. _

_I must tell you the absolute truth of these creatures. You must know if you are to stay alive and prove worthy of living with us. We have found that by trusting you with this truth we deem important, you will succeed. _

_All of us, are of great fit and mind. We are not the same as the people who can stand to tolerate vegetables instead of just meat. We can live longer and better than they could ever hope for. Even now, they depend on a silly fairy tale to lift them up and give them powers. These people that we were once, do not prove to us that they are worthy of this gift. _

_I say this to you so you don’t become as foolish as they are. Compared to us, we are the ones they bow to. But we do not get their submission through the blood lust and cruel way they do, we operate best in plain sight. Many of us are in positions that control up to fifty percent of the entire populace. If we as an organization decided to erase these creatures, we would be successful. And no one would be wiser. _

_However, the only thing they have proven to be worthy of keeping around, is you. They created you and fostered you. But they also discarded you and let you to rot. If they truly ‘loved’ you as they claim, you would be one of them still. _

_One day, they will cease to be of use to us. We will act within the right of our powers when that day slowly comes. Until then, these creatures are to never find out the power we possess. _

_There will come people who will think of us in foolish manner. These creatures are animals but also curious to a fault. Eventually, that kills them and has them come back, again. You, yourself, were part of this cycle that leads nowhere. _

_Vampires broke the wheel first. To understand us even more, you must know the history and how we came to rise. _

_The first of us, our mother who named us, Xanaphia the First, our Creator. She was born on an array of islands known as the tribes of Briton. Our mother was born in the midst of conflict and chaos. Her tribe had been taken over by a cruel empire, lost and greedy. By the time Xanaphia came of age, she was taken in by the empire to be made of a mockery. However, on the night before, Xanaphia wandered under the light of a full moon. She came across a cave and stayed there for several days. While there, an animal kin to those creatures, watched her use tricks of her youth to keep filth out. _

_Our kin were grateful and decided to give her a gift. A gift that we bestow to you. She was the one who made our entire power possible. It is thanks to Xanaphia that we went from one to many. Xanaphia, will always be missed. Even by you, who never met the mother who created you. Be honored of her gift. _

_However, in recent years, dear Xanaohia was murdered by the same creatures we once were. They called her names of blasphemy and murdered her in front of crowds of creatures, cheering for their blood thirst. _

_Our glorious mother, will never be forgotten. Nor will our other soldiers, who lost their lives defending our mother, our creator. Now, we will assert our power and grow so that when the day comes to avenge mother, we shall. _

_…_

_As stated in the previous, it is important for you to find a name similar to yours so when the time comes for you to become the gift you were meant to be, it shall happen. We promise to ease you into it but with your abilities shall chose your path, not the other way around. When you are of sound mind and full of the worthy gifts, we will trust your decision making and allow you to grow. Until then, we tell you of your path. _

_Formerly known as John Henry Laurens, son of Eleanor Ball and Henry Laurens Ball, your past life indicates that your chosen path will lead to change, bravery and honor. A trained lawyer, yet a background in the arts and sciences, you are a man of great charm and beauty. Despite your rich and frivolous upbringing and privilege, you see things that most in your position are blind to. Therefore, we shall bequeath to you the position of: _

_Teacher. _

_You will be responsible for teaching those who were denied a human right of education. It will be your merits that will decide your path. _

_We await your response. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vidar the Kind _

…

Y_ou can’t go to Father nor to Henry or Martha…. not even him…_ he clenches his fists, forcing himself to breath deeply. _What do I choose to do? It’s this or it’s like they said, we get reborn._ He can’t help but the bile rising in the back of his mouth.

He knows what he is suppose to do. 

It's not what he would have chosen for himself but it's the best with what he's got to do. _No, what duty demands of me,_ he thinks as he rolls up the letter and places it in his pocket. It is what they demand of me. He amends to himself as he knocks on the dark wood. 

It's quiet for a moment but there is slight shuffling behind the door. He hears the figure whisper before saying as clear as day,

“Yes?” Paki. From what John can surmise, Paki sounds a little out of breathe like he just ran from one end of the hall to the other. John doesn’t know if he can trust Paki but he was the one who gave him the letter. So he says softly, “Paki, you may enter in.” and turns to go sit down.

It doesn’t take Paki long to enter in, his outfit in order and his hair smoothed out. Paki, for some reason, doesn’t meet his eyes as he sits down across from him. But…

“So, did you make a decision then?” Paki asks with an air of forced politeness. John nods, watching as Paki looks a little bit more relieved, like before. Paki smiles brightly, rubbing his hands together. “Good, that’s good to hear. I suppose, you should know your new name then, yes?” He asks him with a forced laugh.

John nods carefully, watching as Paki’s joy becomes more and more forced. “Perfect!” Paki tells him, brightly. “Your new name will be Jean.” Paki informs him with a grin. John stares at him blankly for a moment.

He can’t stop the words tumbling as he says, “I’m sorry did you say my new name is Jean?” He asks, in disbelief. My name can’t be the same in America but it’s okay for it to be French? What kind of lazy writing is this? He thinks to him, a little peeved.

Paki shrugs, “It was either that or we could give you a name you won’t respond to.” He tells him, with an air of ‘I don’t make the rules, kid’. Paki raises a brow as John huffs indignantly at the absurdness of it all.

Paki speaks up before John can object,

“Are you ready for your first mission, then, Jean?” 

…

_Oh my love, _

_Let me tell you,_

_All the secrets I can bare to say. _

…

Time, John has found to be a neutral concept. Sure, time goes by so much faster when he is given something to do but when it comes to thinking of his own demons…time stops for his thoughts.

Thankfully, the organization is more than happy to be as of a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just working on getting the other chapters up. I plan to add more, don't worry. Be patient with me. Happy Hallow's Eve (bonus points for who can guess what happened to the Mother of Vampires). Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. but take my love

And pray

For when the night comes

You will be in my embrace.

…

3

…

The first century showed them that he was a loyal solider, willing to work for them with unquestionable loyalty. It had to do with the assignment of Paki that kept him in line, if John had to surmise.

Paki was the only one who would be willing to tell him the truth. How his former <strike>lover</strike> friend had been in involved in a sex scandal with a woman. Or when… God… when Paki told him the news. _It may have been almost three hundred years,_ he thinks to himself as the subway jolts him awake, _but it feels like it was yesterday._ He broads to himself, shifting to blend in with the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'll update this later (and longer) but for now, it's taking too much space. I swear this will ALL make sense!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Btw, those poem lyrics mean something. I wonder what?


End file.
